Bittersweet Choices
by yoshimi miyume
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha was best friends since they were young. One day, Kagome have to move away to another village leaving her best friend behind. Will they ever see each other again? If they do, will Kagome go on and do what she was told to do or reunite?


**A/N: Hey! This is Yoshimi here. This is my very first fanfics that I ever wrote.....hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have snuggled Sesshoumaru to death by now....**

**Chapter One**

"I Promise." a 7-year-old boy said.

"I'll never forget you!" a girl with pigtails replied back to the boy.

**two hours ago**

"Wha..what?!?" the girl with pigtails asked in shock.

"Kagome, I know your really close to Inuyasha, but we have to move to Shigui village." Kagome mother said kindly to her daughter.

"But..why do we have to move? Why? WHY?!?" Kagome yelled and ran out the hut trying to look for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! It's raining out there!" the mother yelled out to her daughter but Kagome ignored her.

While Kagome was running, she accidently tripped on a tree root and fell down. 'Why do we have to move? I don't want to move....I've been here all my life but now, I'm moving..I'll miss everyone in the village...especially Inuyasha..he's like my big brother." Kagome thought as she got up. "WHY?!?" Kagome screamed to no one.

"Why what?" Inuyasha said when he heard what Kagome was yelling.

"Inuyasha-chan...I'm..I'm gonna move to Shigui village tomorrow morning.." Kagome whispered.

"Oh...well, we'll see each other when we're older right?'' Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure..." Kagome whispered while sniffing. "But I promise you that when I'm older, I'm gonna come back to see you! You will wait for me right?"

"Yes, I will wait for you. I promise" Inuyasha said with tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll never forget you!!" Kagome said as she went closer to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go now, remember the promise ok? Bye...." Kagome said sadly and turn the opposite way.

"Goodbye, Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he watch Kagome walk away. "It won't be hard to find you anyways.....after all, you don't know who I am.." Inuyasha whispered the last part so Kagome don't hear what he just said.

**10 years later**

"Send in Kagome and Rin" a shadow man with long flowing hair said to one of his servants.

"Yes, m-ma-master" the servant said while stuttering.

"Master" a 16-year-old girl with shoulder length hair said when she came in with Rin behind her. Rin is 15-years-old but doesn't talk because she is mute so she just nodded to the man. Both of them been working for Naraku sinced the age of ten and Naraku is the only person who took care of them since Kagome and Rin are orphans at a young age.

"Ahh..Kagome, Rin, I have a mission for you two to do because your the only ones I can give it to." the man said with malice.

"What is the assignment?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Patience patience, my dear. The assignment is to go to the western lands and disguise as servants. Once the time is right, I want Kagome to go and kill the two Princes of the Western Lands while Rin will go on steal something precious for me." the man said as he looked up at Kagome and Rin to see her with a emotionless expression.

"What is the item you want Rin to steal?" Kagome asked.

"Ah...that would be the Shikon no Tama. It is a round sphere that the Dog Demons of the West protects. I want the Shikon no Tama by 3 months. I believe you can do that mission right, Rin? Naraku said turnin his attention to Rin.

Rin nodded and left with Kagome to get ready for the missions they were assigned.

**At the castle**

"Inuyasha, why don't we go out and check out the village?" Miroku, Inuyasha's servant said. Miroku been Inuyasha's servant since little and Inuyasha treated him like a friend and told him not to call him Prince Inuyasha since it don't sound right to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is very arrogant and most people think he's a jerk but never saying it out loud since they are afraid of losing their life. The only person who's not afraid of saying bad things to Inuyasha is Miroku and Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Feh, your just going there to grope Sango and the other women in the village, you lech." Inuyasha said gruffly to his perverted servant.

"Heh heh heh, why Inuyasha, I'm hurt that you think of me like that." Miroku said while putting his hand over his heart.

"Feh." was the only reply Inuyasha said as he and Miroku left the castle.

**At the village**

"Why hello Sango dear, it's very nice to see you out on a sunny day." Miroku said sweetly.

Sango turned around really quickly so Miroku won't be able to grope her rear. "What do you want you lecher?" Sango said getting pissed that Miroku was here in the village to bother her again.

"Sango, I am hurt to hear you say that to me. Anyways, want to go for a walk with Inuyasha and me?" Miroku said with a smile.

"So what? So you can grab me from behind?" Sango retorted back and walk away.

"Why of course not, Sango!!" Miroku said loudly for Sango to hear but Sango already stomped away and went back into her hut.

"Just forget about her already! She left so lets go back to the castle." Inuyasha said and dragged Miroku back to the castle.

**Back at the castle **

"Inuyasha, father told me to tell you that you have to check on the new servants at the servant's corridor." Sesshomaru said with no emotions.

"Why do I have to, you bastard" Inuyasha replied back when he just came back from the village.

"Father told you to do it so you better." Sesshomaru said and left.

"Bastard." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha.

"Lets go Inuyasha, don't want to keep the female servants waiting." Miroku said as he dragged Inuyasha to the servant's floor.

"Feh, you just want to grope them you bouzo." Inuyasha said as he unattached his arm from Miroku.

"hehehehe...." was the only thing Miroku said before running to the servants corridor faster than a speed of light and left Inuyasha walking by himself.

"Pervert." Inuyasha said as he try to keep up with Miroku.

"Rin, make sure you hide all of your weapons so no one can find them." Kagome said while unpacking her clothes.

"Un." was the only reply Rin gave and hid her weapons under her futon since the sheets cover up the sides of the bed. She needed the weapons to protect herself if anything goes wrong. Rin is a very innocent girl and would never harm any creatures no matter what. Most of all her missions are stealing things for Naraku and never killed in her life. Naraku knows that Rin wouldn't harm a single thing but is very sneaky and could steal valuable things so Naraku took her in about 2 years after he took in Kagome. Rin doesn't really care about Naraku except that she's greatful for someone to take her in and treats everyone with respect. Most people just ignore her since she's mute but Rin is not fazed by that at all. She befriended Kagome and she treats her like a older sister.

For Kagome, after her family settled in Shigui Village for about a year, her family and village was slaughtered and burned into ashes by a dozens of moth demons. Kagome and her baby brother was the only survivor and spent three years of their life in the forest, being orphans and was took in by Naraku. Of course, Kagome never trusted Naraku so he took away Souta from her and promised her that she will only get to see him once in two days if she do what Naraku tells her to do. Kagome, angered by this obeyed. After a few months, Kagome became an assassin for Naraku and built a strong wall around her. She treats everyone but Souta and Rin like they were her enemies and never showed a single emotion except annoyance. Most of the servants or the people who work for Naraku are afraid of Kagome because of what she can do to them.

"Remember not to socialize with anyone. Make sure you are careful of what you do. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want to get this over with before the times up." Kagome said as she walks up to Rin. Rin just nodded and sat on her futon. "Why won't you speak?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Rin. Rin just looked down and ignore the question. "I want to hear your voice. To see what it sounds like and to actually have a conversation with you." Rin just looked at Kagome then turned her attention to the door as she heard footsteps coming to their door.

Knock knock "Come in." Kagome said with her usual emotionless tone.

"All the new servants please go to the hallway so we can take roll." A manly voice said gruffly. "We'll be right there." replied Kagome with a hint of annoyance. "Come on, Rin" Kagome said and walked out with Rin and line up where the other new servants are.

"Konnichiwa to all of you. I am Miroku and this man next to me is the second prince, Inuyasha." Miroku said and winked to the female servants.

'What a womanizer' Sango thought. ''I can't believe father actually taught me in to this and actually came here." Sango voice her thoughts.

"Why, isn't it the lovely Sango. I never thought you would come here to work just so you can see me each day." Miroku said with hopes in his eyes.

"Yeah right, you pervert." Sango said.

'In-Inuyasha?!?!' Kagome thought in her mind while taking a good look at the second prince. 'No, that can't be it. He's a demon. The Inuyasha I know is human with black hair, not white.' Kagome thought sadly as she remembered her childhood memories.

**Flashback**

"I Promise." a 7-year-old boy said.

"I'll never forget you!" a girl with pigtails replied back to the boy.

**End of flashback**

'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. This isn't the time to think about the past! Your here for a mission.' Kagome thought as she shake her head to get rid of the memories. 'At least I know who is one of my victim. This is going to be a easy mission.'

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Feh. This is boring. Miroku is doing all the talking. Why should be here anyway?' I thought as I caught a scent that smell very familiar. 'Wait a minute, that's Kagome's scent! She can't be here can she?' Inuyasha thought as he turn is attention to a raven haired female who is staring right back at him.

I started to walk up to the girl until I'm right in front of her. "What's your name?" I asked asked out of nowhere. "My name is Kagome." Kagome answered. 'Oh god! I suppose to come up with a fake name. Way to go, Kagome.' Kagome thought shamely. "Kagome, huh? What a boring name for a clumsy person like you." I said. 'There's no way that's the Kagome I knew. She died with her family at the village that was burned down.' I thought sadly.

"Clumsy?!? Well at least I'm not some kind of spoiled jerk!" She replied angryly.

"Feh. Your just a wench." I replied to see what will happen. Good thing the girl next to her hold her back or I think that I would have lost my head.

"Arg...Rin! Why are you holding me back?" I turned my head to Rin. Rin just nodded her head back and forth. "hmph! I don't care if I get in trouble! He called me a wench!" Kagome tried to explain to the girl but the girl just kept on nodding like she's trying to say no.

"Hey you!" I pointed to the girl. She then turned her attention to me. "Do you know that if you keep on nodding like that, your head can fall off?" I said to see what will she do. All she did was bow and gave me an apologic expression. "What? You can't talk?" I asked teasingly and she nodded yes. "Ok.......then why the hell are you here to work if you can't talk?" I said rudely.

"Because she's here with me." the girl that smell like Kagome replied.

"Feh, who asked you." I said and turned away walking back to my room.

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More chapters coming soon!

Review please!


End file.
